Plans of Love
by vamplight22
Summary: Ami decides one night to pair the Akatsuki up. Characters some OOC, I dont own anything but the OC Ami. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Ami is the new girl that has been captured to join the Akatsuki. And she is loving it.

"There are many infinite possibilities here. The couples are just so…!" She blushed crimson at the thought of the pairings. Some blood trickled from her nose. She quickly wiped it away and got serious. She got up into a sitting position on her bed.

"Its perfect. Plus they're all partnered up with the perfect person. Hidan and Kakuzu are so perfect for each other! No matter how many times Kakuzu tries to kill Hidan, he just cant die! Its perfect! And Kakuzu would kill anyone, he tried to kill me my first day here. Its not my fault the money was on the ground…"

Ami trailed off some, but quickly got back to her train of thought. _'I must find a way to get them to see that they love each other. I know they do anyway. Even Hidan likes Kakuzu. I can tell! I see him blush secretly when he thinks no one is looking! Itachi and Kisame are awesome together! And Tobi and Zzetsu are already together, not that I'm complaining, they are a great pair. And Deidara and Sasori… well… I'll have to see Sasori's true form to figure that one out. But I will succeed. Now to find out what Sasori looks like.'_

Ami gets up from her bed and leaves her room. She knows she'll have to be very quiet when spying on Sasori, and she cant be for certain that he will reveal his true form. But she might as well try.

She quickly picks up her pace and walks closer to the wall. She get closer and closer, and then disappears within its walls. She can do this even though she doesn't use any hand signs. Its just a gift of hers.

Slowly then she made her way in the walls of Sasori's room, which he shared with Deidara. But Deidara wasn't there at the moment, probably in the kitchen or something. She watched as Sasori worked on his puppets, almost happily. Nothing happened so far.

'_Hmm… how can I get him out of that junky suit…?' _She thought about this for a moment. Her eye then spotted the candle placed delicately next to Sasori. She smirked, knowing fully well Sasori's shell is just a puppet.

She extends her fingers within the cramped space of the wall and tilts her hand to the side, and, like magic, the candle falls onto Sasori's robe. at first Sasori does not notice that he is on fire since he is distracted by his love of puppets. But after a couple seconds he jumps when he smells the fire.

Quickly he gets the robe off of him, but Ami had expected that much. She quickly takes control of the fire and makes it extend over to Sasori's body. In a split second the body is on fire.

Sasori growls slightly and, without thinking, breaks out of the burning body, revealing his true form. Ami stays quiet as she watches Sasori put out the fire quickly. His perfect face turned into a scowl.

Then, seemingly out of no where, Deidara walks in. _'Perfect!'_

"Sasori-Danna we're out of milk-" Deidara stops in mid-sentence of his complaint. Sasori is too shocked to move as he is finally seen by his partner. "D-Danna."

Sasori says nothing, and he does not move. Ami watches quietly as the two stare at each other for a couple more minutes. Then Deidara makes his way over to the older, yet shorter, man. Not able to control himself he grabs Sasori and flings him into the bed.

Sasori doesn't understand what is going on, but he knows that Deidara has just pushed.

"Brat! What do you think your-" Sasori was cut off when Deidara planted a kiss onto the unsuspecting lips. Sasori froze in place for a good couple of seconds before responding. Shocking Deidara.

'_I love being right,'_ Ami grinned and made her way out of the wall. _'Who's next?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Ami did what she had before. She sneaked through the base from the inside of the walls.

'_If Zetsu finds me I'll probably be in big trouble. I'm supposed to be a prisoner after all. Though Konan finds me an interesting person to talk to. I'm so glad no one can sense my presence when I hide.'_

Ami made it to the room where her next victims rest. Itachi was taking a bath and Kisame was laying in bed reading a book. Ami scowled slightly.

'_Boring! Hmm… Kisame should make Itachi feel good in the bath shouldn't he?'_

Ami had a Cheshire cat grin on her face. Once again she extended her fingers, and faced her palm up towards the bath, getting control of the water. Itachi did not expect the water to cover his head. He began coughing and choking as he tried to get out of the tub.

Kisame, hearing him, ran into the bathroom. He grabbed onto his partner in panic and lifted him out. Immediately the mater stopped moving.

Itachi coughed into his hand while Kisame held onto him. When Itachi calmed down they both noticed that Kisame was holding Itachi, bridal style, in his arms, while Itachi was naked.

Kisame took notice of the body in front if him, and had a nose bleed, shocking Itachi, who blushed madly.

'_Kisame you pervert!'_ Ami giggled.

The two men stared at each other for a couple more minutes before Kisame went for a kiss. When their lips were centimeters apart, Itachi turns his head to the side, shocking Kisame, and Ami.

"You should first bring me to my bed," Itachi whispers, while smirking. Kisame blushed bright red, but grins and nods. Ami smiles like a maniac and makes her way to another room, leaving the two alone.

'_Itachi is beast! Now, who's next?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Ami made her way to Hidan's and Kakuzu's room. But before she could make, her fears were made a reality.

"What do you think your doing," Zetsu growled into her ear. Ami's heart increased in speed. When a prisoner is found making trouble, it doesn't turn out very well.

"Uh… nothing." She tried to get him to let it go, but it failed. Zetsu was glaring at the girl with harsh eyes.

"What are you doing," he said again only this times there was no room for messing around. Ami sighed.

"Pairing up the members…" she mumbled. Zetsu didn't say anything at first, so when he started laughing Ami almost jumped out of the wall.

"I knew you couldn't hold yourself back from doing something like this." Zetsu chuckled.

"Wait… you knew…?" Ami asked in bewilderment.

"Of course. I've been watching you the whole time. Your powers are quiet impressive." Zetsu said.

"Uh… thanks. Where's Tobi?"

"In our room, asleep. So your going to Hidan and Kakuzu now huh," he smirked.

"Yah…" Ami smiled sheepishly. Zetsu then moved past her and started going in the direction she was.

"Lets go then."

Ami smiled brightly. _'I so love this place!'_

When they got to the masochists and sadists room first thing they notice is Kakuzu counting money, and Hidan asleep.

"So how do plan on getting them together?" Zetsu asked the girl. Ami took in the image and started going through her fantasies to come up with an idea. Finally she gets it.

"Nightmare." Zetsu gives her a weird look. "If Hidan has a nightmare, Kakuzu will comfort him.

"Or he'll just stitch his mouth closed."

"Well that's a possibility. But I think Kakuzu cares more for his partner than most people think. Like when Hidan was sick, Kakuzu stayed in the room with him for those two days. He complained when he had to get him something, but he always did it anyway."

Zetsu thought about this for a moment. Then nodded.

"But how Hidan going to have a nightmare, he's sleeping peacefully," Zetsu turned to the lightly snoring Jashinist.

"Simple. I'll make him have one."

Zetsu didn't say anything as the girl put one hand behind the other, closing her eyes. her right palm facing the sleeping man. Her eyes then snapped open and she seemed to be in a trance.

Zetsu then turned to the masochist, watching as his face slowly turned from peaceful, to terrified. He whimpered slightly getting the attention of his partner, who was a little shocked to hear that,

"Hidan." Kakuzu said harshly, but he didn't wake. Soon the man was shivering and sweat was coming off his form. His breathing became uneven, and rough.

"Ka-Kakuzu," his arm stretched out in front of him, as though he was trying to grab onto something. Zetsu was quiet interested in what was happening. No one has ever seen Hidan act this way. At least no one as far as Zetsu knows.

Kakuzu stood when Hidan called his name, and came next to the immortal. He grabbed his shoulders and shook harshly. He noticed the tears that began to fall.

"Hidan! Wake up!" Hidan immediately opened his eyes and gasped, when he did Zetsu heard a sharp intake of breath from next to him.

"Welcome back," he said to the girl without looking at her. She nodded, though he didn't see. "What was that?"

"I made Hidan remember his nightmare, and I feel bad for it, but now Kakuzu can finally admit that he does love Hidan." Ami smiled sadly.

"What was the nightmare?" Zetsu asked.

"Cant tell you." Zetsu turned to her. "Its his personal stuff. If he wants to tell you he can. But he doesn't want to. So I cant tell you."

Zetsu sighed knowing that thought Ami is here at the Akatsuki base, she's not a member, but prisoner. Though she isn't really treated like one…

'_Who would have guessed his fear was being alone…'_

Kakuzu held Hidan tightly as Hidan rested against Kakuzu's chest.

"I fucking hate nightmares…" he whispered.

"I know." Kakuzu sighed.

"So… can you sleep with me for tonight…?"

Kakuzu stared at his partner with mild shock. But his partners eyes were pleading. Kakuzu sighed and nodded. Hidan made room for the two of them in his bed.

Zetsu and Ami then left leaving the two.

"Your powers are very powerful." Zetsu commented. Ami nodded.

"Yah I guess. That's why you all kidnapped me right," she smirked.

"You got it."

"You should go to Tobi, he's probably going to wake up soon."

"Yah. You know your going to tell them all tomorrow what you did, right," Zetsu smirked when he saw Ami's eyes go wide.

"Eh?"

Zetsu chuckled and left the shocked girl where she stood.

'_I'm so dead! Damn you Zetsu!'_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Ami was dragged by Zetsu into the living room, where all the Akatsuki were. Excluding Konan and Pein, who were probably in Pein's office doing who-knows-what.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Zetsu cleared his throat and pushed Ami forward. Though Ami wasn't really treated like a prisoner, she still was one, and so the Akatsuki sent her harsh looks.

"Uh, yah so you guys are happily together right?" Ami asked, surprising the members. No one had said anything about any of them getting together. Tobi jumped up and down.

"So everyone is together now! Everyone is happy! Toni is happy! Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi always thought made Ami smile. Even though she knew about his real identity and what he can do. And basically the whole truth about him.

"Well yah. Anyway, um… I kinda happened to into your rooms that night and use some of my powers to get all together," she chuckled slightly. The room was silent for a couple minutes. The harsh looks turned into deadly glares, from the uke of course.

"You burned me?" Sasori questioned. When he came out of his room in his true form the Akatsuki stared at him completely shocked. Deidara was grinning though. Ami and Deidara usually got along.

"You drowned me?" Itachi's glare was icy. Kisame smirked as he remember last night.

"You gave me that fucking nightmare?" Hidan was burning with rage. He was given a nightmare, and Ami knew his fear. Not good. Kakuzu found it rather enjoyable to watch his Hidan get pissed.

"Well… yah, but it turned out great, didn't it?"

The three uke growled.

"I think you should run." Zetsu said. Ami nodded and dashed off like the speed of light.

Sasori got his puppet, Itachi took out his shuriken, and Hidan took out his scythe. The three then began the chase. Tobi stared at them in confusion.

"What just happened?' He asked.

"Nothing Tobi." Zetsu said smiling slightly.

"We'll have to thank her later though." Deidara said smiling as well. The other nodded in agreement, Tobi just stood there confused.


End file.
